happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Detective Dangers
Dectective Dangers is an episode of HTFF Plot Leo, Sniffles, and Josh are sitting in Leo's bedroom watching the news. They see news reporter Lumpy talking about The Mysterious Kidnapper (TMK). Lumpy tells them about stories and incidents with TMK. Sniffles turns off the TV and says they should do something about this. Leo suggests forming a team to stop TMK and find out who he is. Josh agrees. Sniffles says that it is settled and they are now a team. The scene switches to the trio in Sniffles' basement, looking at photographs from security cameras. They see that numerous times, TMK attempted murder, but failed. Leo suggests that it is someone who flips out, but Sniffles says it is unlikely and shows a picture of TMK's glove being pulled off by Disco Bear, and the next photo of TMK shooting Disco Bear's legs, with the next one being of TMK running away. Leo looks at the first photo and sees an orange hand. Josh suggests looking through the houses of all orange characters (exept for Handy), but then Leo turns on the TV (for some reason) and it shows TMK's house, and says that Tree Friends are afraid to go on the mountain that the house is on, but the news reporters got a good videotape of it from a helicopter, since it is on a mountain. The trio nod heads. Sniffles and Josh head off, while Leo stays behind to learn more info. The scene switches to the duo arriving at the house. The two tree frinds nod heads and Sniffles kicks down the door. The three tree friends look around, before Josh discovers a trapdoor to a basement. They enter and look around. Sniffles panics at something he sees. Josh comes over and see a bulleten board with their pictures (along with Leo's) on it. Their pictures have red x's crossing them out. The duo start to run away, but as soon as they get to the doorway, they see TMK standing there with a harpoon gun, stopping the two in their tracks. TMK shoots Josh in the shoulder, impailing it, causing Josh to yelp in pain. Sniffles quickly reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out a pocket knife. Sniffles quickly extends the blade and throws it at TMK, before he shoots the harpoon at Sniffles. TMK drops the harpoon gun, and the two tree friends ran out, with Josh grabbing his own shoulder. TMK gets up on his feet and groans. He walks away, but then the iris closes on an orange tail peeking out from under his robe as he walks away from the screen. Moral Some mysteries are hard to solve. Injuries * Disco Bear is shot in pictures. * Josh gets shot in the shoulder by a harpoon gun. * The Mysterious Kidnapper is stabbed in the shoulder by a pocket knife. Trivia * It is likely that Leo, Sniffles, and Josh will be The Mysterious Kidnapper's biggest enemies. * This is the return of TMK after Raymond the De-Mutated parts 2 and 3. Gallery (Gallery Needed) Category:Season 113 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths